Towels and specialty hair drying towels are known for removing moisture from hair to at least partially dry the hair. Capes, wraps and smocks are known for protecting the wearer's body and clothes in the area covered by the cape, wrap, or and smock during the process of caring/styling of hair. Many hair care and hair styling techniques and processes require the use of a towel and a separate protective cape. Therefore multiple items are required to the hair care/styling process.
The inventor recognized the need for a device that provides absorbency features as well as protective features. The inventor recognized the need for a device that reduces the number of items needed during certain hair care or hair styling activities. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that aids in hair care, including but not limited to drying, cutting, coloring, or treating and/or styling.